The Angel That Fell Into His Arms
by RadioactiveKuroshitsujiFan
Summary: Shannon Blade Rougette. Is she a human, an angel, or a shinigami? She knows that she did Reaper training with her best friend, Ronald Knox, for five years. She also had a beautiful, white-silver and baby blue sapphire ring on her left-hand middle finger for as long as she can remember. Her goal? Figure out who she is and MAYBE... Steal a kiss from Mr. Knox. Hey! A girl can dream...


**OH GOODNESS. Ok, this is my first fic and I'm using an OC... I hope thats ok! ^^ And I hope I'm not the only one who had to write and plan everything out first... O.o ANYWAY I'll try to update once a week and make my chapters long but I AM new at this whole writing-an-actual-story thing... ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy! OH and please review! Tell me how I'm doing and stuff, it'll help me make it better. :3**

_It was dark and cold, that September night in 1330... Rain was pounding like hail on the little tin roof of the poor Johnsons home. Ear-ripping cries and screams came from this particular home as their little girl was brought into the world. This world... The world of illness, death, pain and suffering... Her parents poverty... The young mother, Matilda, got to gaze upon her child for just a few moments, smiling as she slipped away. The new baby, Shannon as you will soon learn, lost her father that night as well. Michael was lost to insanity. He drank himself to death after his wife's death, leaving little Shannon without a name. He barely remembered to feed her, and when she cried he was so drunk that the irritation made him leave the hut that they had called home. The little girl died only seven months after her birth._

_The day she was due to leave, Undertaker arrived while Michael was away... Which was most of the time. He frowned and wondered if the name Johnson even belonged to anyone. She didn't have a name. He found the baby thin as twigs, wrapped in a soiled diaper and crying weakly as her life slipped away. His eyes stung as he watched her unusually short cinematic record. He sent her to heaven and ended her life quickly. The longhaired reaper didn't want to see her in pain anymore._

_When she arrived, a hopeful angelic couple took her in immediately. Kelli and Sebastian loved and raised the young angel, naming her Shannon Rogette. When she turned 15, they finally told her about her life. Shannon cried into her fathers shoulder until he pulled her away._

_"Now, dear, listen to your father..." Kelli instructed, her voice soft and sweet, tinged with a bit of pain._

_"Today was the day you were supposed to die. You were supposed to arrive in Limbo and be taken by the reapers to the Dispatch to learn their ways." Sebastian said softly. His eyes, strong but filled with pain from having to let his daughter go, looked the young blonde in the eye. Shannon looked up at him hopefully, pulling her downy-soft wings around her. Her father took her hand and slipped a ring onto her left-hand middle finger._

_"We will have to take away all memories of us, so keep this, our sweet daughter. You will never truly forget." his warm, comforting voice promised. She nodded, holding it close. "I love you, mommy, daddy... Will I ever see you again?" She asked softly, another tear falling down her chin._

_"Of course my darling." Kelli promised, hugging her tightly. Sebastian took his turn and kissed her head._

_"We love you, angel." they called. After letting go, the couple held hands, waved and blew kisses to their daughter, slowly fading away._

_"I love you too, guys!" Shannon called, mopping up her tears with the sleeve of her white angels gown as she waved._

_"I'll remember somehow! I PROMISE!" She called with all her might as she slipped into darkness._

Shannon woke up, yawning and stretching as she turned off her alarm as if it were routine. She put on her 'new recruit model' spectacles and got up to change into her uniform. The little blonde looked around 19 now, only remembering the last almost-five-years of reaper training and nothing more. Shannon perfected her tie, straightened her skirt, fixed her hair and brushed her teeth before grabbing her sithe and hooking it on her belt. She ran out the dorm room before going to the front desk. Today was her final exam.

She was paired with Mr. Ronald Knox. Her best friend sence day one at the training facility.

In her sparkling cerulean eyes, he was the most handsome being in all of the realms combined.

As they worked together throughout the years, she slowly learned that he was also the sweetest, smoothest and funniest...

Shannon Blade Roguette was in love.

They looked at eachother, perched outside this girls window.

"So, should we kill her or-?" She asked softly. Curiosity and thought etched into her partners features. Ronald nodded.

"It has to be done. Shes just a regular lass... She wont be missed." he said softly. She nodded as well.

"Ok. Lets get this over with... I dont want to feel like this anymore." she stated, voice quiet and head hung as she dabbed a pre-fall tear from her eye. He watched her, gaze filled with an emotion that Shannon couldnt describe. She pushed him a little, causing him to become unbalanced. He squawked before setting himself upright and fixing his glasses. A soft pink had tinted his cheeks and she was loving it. The smirk that had fourmed now turned to a barely-visible smile.

"Well? Lets go, Knox." she said, having to tuck in her wings extra tight to keep from getting stuck as they slipped through the window one at a time. Her first. Ron smirked and silently checked her out.

"Shay, my view isn't supposed to be this great. We're here to kill someone." he whispered into her ear. She jumped, resulting in her rather ungraceful tumble as she fell through and crashed into a book case. The young woman, no older than thirty, jumped as well. She let out a squeak just as the angelic reaper did.

"RONALD!" she yelped as she jumped to her feet, sithe out the window and at his throat. He laughed so hard he almost fell off of the roof. Almost forgot why they were there. He slipped in after her.

"Yes my love? We are here on a job, so maybe we could continue this later?" he asked, turning the sharp death weapon towards the young lady. Shannon's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Isabelle! Ignore him." She said, causing him to pout and be shoved away.

"We're uh... Grim Reapers, pretty much and... We've been told that its... time for you to go." she stated softly, putting her weapon away for the moment. The girl, Isabelle, had relaxed. She had been sick for over a week, and she could barely breathe. Isabelle nodded, then looked unsure as she moved to sit and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. They had been watching her for a month; she was unnoticed, barely skilled, and now very sick.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." she said softly, eyes pricking with the beginnings of tears. The two blonde reapers locked eyes, and Ron came to stand next to her. He squeezed her hand gently before grabbing his death sithe. Shannon closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She never knew why, but she had been doing that for as long as she could remember. Whenever she got scared or nervous, even before tests.

She reopened her eyes and they looked at each other again, then to the weezing, but sleeping girl in front of them.

"Together?" Ron asked softly. She nodded.

"Together."

Together, they tore into her abdomen and watched her rather boring cinematic record. She was always sick, constantly even as a child. They finished their duty and slipped back out of the window. Shannon sat, knees drawn to her chest and wings pulled close to her back as she sat on the roof or the little house, the late February air nipping at her now rosy cheeks. Ron sat next to her, gently putting an arm around her, causing her to jump, causing him to jump and pull away.

"Sorry..." he muttered softly. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, his arm returning to its spot as it held them closer.

"Its fine Ronnie..." she said quietly, letting his body heat help keep her warm. Her eyes flitted up to the stars, counting a few. The two-toned boy knew it was ok, but had acted on instinct. Sometimes it wasnt. Sometimes, if she was really pissed off or really sad, she wouldnt let anyone touch her.

"Cmon. Lets go back to the recruit station and fill this out." He suggested, only a bit of cheer in his voice. They both knew it would grow on them, that they would become harder than rocks over the next few centuries. She nodded and he helped her to her feet. When she was up, she pushed him away a bit. After a moment, she held him tightly around the waist and her great speckled wings lifted them high into the air.

**Oh god, I hope that was ok... Let me know in the reviews, again. Sorry for asking, I just want to know so I can provide you guys with the best story ever!**


End file.
